Together Again
by Gryffindorgrl86
Summary: Draco turns into a vampire and Harry sort of blames himself. HPDM character death. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the other characters in J.K. Rowling's World. She is the master mind, I'm just one of her fans.**

**Warning: Character death, male/male pairing, and suicide. If you are uncomfortable with any of these things I suggest u click the back bottom. You have been warned. **

Italics means flashback 

And there he was. The savior of the wizarding world standing in front of the man he vowed to protect with his life, ready to end it himself. This is the hardest thing Harry Potter has ever had to do in his young life. He had always had so much weight put on his shoulders as long as he could remember. It didn't help to have your parents ruthlessly taken away from you at the tender age of one. He always wondered what his life would have been like if that bastard excuse of a wizard Voldemort hadn't suddenly taken his parents away from him. With all the suffering in his life Harry had one person he could turn to. Ironically that same person was Harry's enemy for 6 years while he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered vividly the night he and Draco Malfoy stopped being schoolyard rivals and became something so much more, that most of us could not even comprehend in our most complex of dreams. Standing in front of the man he loves, Harry's mind whorled to the memory of that night.

_Harry Potter stepped through the doorway into the potions room. It definitely was his least favorite room in Hogwarts, not to mention least favorite class, hell it was even taught by his least favorite teacher. All in all he hated everything that had to do with potions._

_He walked into the room and seated in the middle of the first row was the thorn in his side since the first day he came to this school. Draco Malfoy sat there scowling at the reason why he was in the potions room on a Friday night._

"_Hey there scar-head" sneered Draco._

"_How you doin' Ferret face" replied Harry._

"_Oh wonderful, I'm here in the potions room on a Friday night with the bloody boy-who-wouldn't-die, I'm just dandy" said Draco sarcastically._

"_Not like I wanna be stuck in detention with you Malfoy"_

"_Well if you weren't so bloody clumsy, and have spilled all of our potion on me today, we wouldn't be in this predicament"_

"_You're the one that tripped me, you bloody git"_

"_Well if you're gunna linger on technicalities"_

"_What technicalities? This is all your fault!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too"_

"_WAS NOT!"_

"_WAS TOO!"_

"_Are you two children going to squabble like bloody eleven year olds again?" came the cold sneer of the potions professor_

_Both boys had the decency to appear sheepish and drawled out a "Sorry Professor Snape" together._

"_Now as for a punishment for your behavior this afternoon I have decided to have you clean out my potions cabinet and do a stock check of all the ingredients and write down what I'm low on, do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, sir" came at the same time from both boys_

"_Right then, hop to it, I trust there won't be any trouble" at this he scolded his finger out looking from on boy to the other "but trust me, if there is, the punishment will be way more sever than simply having to do menial chores" after making his point know, the potions professor simply walked away._

_Draco just rolled his eyes and planted a firm smirk on his face. The famous Malfoy smirk. Harry always wondered if the Malfoy's passed this smirk down with every generation. It seemed like they did. I mean common, the whole bloody lot of them have been doing it for ages. He just followed Malfoy into the storage closet._

_They worked for 2 hours categorizing every potion. Draco grew tired pretty soon, with being a rich pureblood wizard, he isn't exactly used to manual labor. The two hardly talked, unless you count the "pass me the eye of newt" or the "move out of my way, Potter". Despite Draco's arrogant nature, Harry couldn't help but steal a few glances at the surprisingly handsome boy. What Harry didn't notice was that Draco was stealing a few glances of his own toward him._

_The boys were almost done. They only had the top most shelf left to do. Harry volunteered to climb up there and grab a few of the bottles. He knew that Draco would never willingly do it. God forbid he get his robes dusty. While grabbing one of the potions, Harry lost his balance and tipped one of the bottles. He cursed his clumsiness and climbed down. When he finally got down he was met face to face with a very angry Draco Malfoy._

"_You clumsy git, you got that crap all over me!"_

"_Sorry, Jeez. It's not like you even volunteered to go up there yourself"_

"_Fine, whatever, let's just see what you've gotten me into this time"_

_After saying that, Draco went to grab the bottle and read it's label. Harry saw Draco's shocked face and grabbed the bottle to see why Draco had such a reaction._

"_Huh, it's Veritaserum (truth potion, when coming in contact with it you are forced to speak the truth, and you impulsively answer)"__said Harry matter of factly Harry._

"_You don't think it works do you?" came the nervous voice of Draco. Harry wondered why he seemed so nervous._

_Thinking he might have at least a little fun with this situation Harry asked,"Umm...I don't know…are you gay?" Harry thought that might kill two birds with one stone. He had always wondered._

"_Yes" answered Draco reluctantly. "What the hell Potter, you had no right to ask that"_

"_Sorry, I just always wondered, your so into your looks you had to be"_

"_Just because I don't like to look like some common urchin, unlike some people" he said this looking Harry up and down "doesn't mean anything"_

"_Okay, okay, sorry…if it makes you feel any better I'm gay too"_

"_The Golden boy is gay? Well that'll be breaking the hearts of all your fan-girls, and making all the fan-boys ecstatic" _

"_I'm sure," replied Harry sarcastically._

_Harry thought he'd take this opportunity and ask Draco the question that had been bugging him for a while. After all, Draco is incapable of lying; it was the perfect moment. _

"_Draco, are you going to follow Voldemort?"_

_Shocked at hearing his first named used by the brunette Draco replied "No". Already knowing what the next question was going to be Draco cringed. He didn't want to answer that, anything but that._

_And sure enough Harry asked that question "Why?"_

_Draco was trying to hold the truth in with all his might, but he could feel the words already slipping from his lips "because I could never be on the side of a person set on killing you"_

_Saying that Harry was shocked from hearing this piece of information from the blonde's mouth would be the understatement of the century. Harry had to know. "Why?"_

_Draco couldn't believe it. Not that question again…No! The answer was slipping out again. What was the use of trying to resist. Draco finally just gave into his cruel fate. "Because I have feelings for you Potter!" At this point Harry was floored. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always believed Draco hated him; at least that's how Draco displayed his feelings for him. Harry had always secretly had a crush on the blonde. He was definitely not bad to look at, by all means. He just figured Draco would never feel the same way, but I guess he was wrong._

"_Well there you go Potter, all the ammo in the world to use against me, congratulations"_

"_Draco, I'm not going to use anything against you"_

"_Really? Why?"_

_Now it was Harry's turn to answer that blasted question._

"_Because I have feelings for you too"_

Harry loved that night and everything about it. They had no secrets from each other, but now standing in front of that same man that brought him so many good memories, he was only filled with sorrow. Draco looked so pale. There was no longer any color left in him. He was no longer that man that could always put a smile on his face when things just got really bad. Harry was in desperate need of that Draco, but that Draco was lost forever. That good soul of Draco Malfoy's was lost, because of that evil thing that was standing in front of him now. He loved Draco too much to let his soul be lost, and to have his perfect body go on and cold-bloodedly suck out the lives of the innocent. Yes, if you haven't figured it out yet the man that Harry Potter loved is now a cold, heartless, and soulless vampire. Everyday Harry blames himself for Draco's death. It was all his fault. A long time ago he vowed to Draco he'd never let anything happen to him, and yet here he stands ready to slay Draco, when he should have never let this situation occur in the first place. Harry has dark memories as well. He hates to linger on them, but they haunt him constantly. Most nights he can't sleep, because he can't escape them. Looking into Draco's dark gray eyes, he couldn't help but remember how he lost his love to the dark side.

_The sky was pitch black. The moon was full. The smell of death was all around Harry. Everywhere he turned there lay the bodies of innocent people. People who didn't deserve to die, but died heroically fighting for a cause they considered good and worthy to die for. These people fought for a world where their loved ones wouldn't have to worry about a mad man dictating who lived and died. They fought for a world where you wouldn't have to fear just stepping out of your home. They fought for Harry Potter, because they believe that only he could bring about this world of harmony. Harry would be damned if he was going to disappoint any of his followers. He was not going to let down those who gave their lives for the cause they believed in. He would win, and Voldemort would just have to crawl back into the pit of hell he crawled out of._

_Draco was safe and sound back at the school. He had to force him to stay there. He told Draco that he could never concentrate if he thought for a second that his life was in danger. Draco protested heavily, he didn't want to feel like some girl that needed protection from her boyfriend. Draco was a full-grown man and he could take care of himself, but he agreed when he saw the look of pure concern in his loves eyes. With the knowledge that Draco was safe Harry was off._

_Harry scanned the land for his target. He saw a crowd of the dark lords minions in the far north of the land. They seemed to be guarding something, or rather someone. Harry cast a glimmer charm on himself so he wouldn't be detected. When he reached his destination he was able to easily take down Voldemort's guards one by one._

_"Hello Mr. Potter, long time no see" Harry lifted the spell. There was no point. Voldemort could obviously sense he was there._

_"This is it Voldemort, tonight is the night you finally leave this world, I'm going to kill you once and for all"_

_"Ahhh…sweet sentiments Mr. Potter, but can we just skip the small talk and jump right into the battle to death"_

_"You're the one that's going to die tonight"_

_"Hmm…we'll see, I guess you didn't know that I can control all the creatures of the night. They are on my side, and they will tilt the balance of the scale to my favor"_

_"You may control those vampires and werewolves, but they have their weakness' too, and we will defeat your army"_

_Harry and Voldemort fought for about an hour. Harry was dead tired by the end. They were shooting spells at each other right and left. They were both radiating magic and Harry's magical core was beginning to weaken. When Harry caught the opportune moment he was hoping for, he grabbed the dagger attached to his heel, and rammed himself into Voldemort. He felt the dagger slice into Voldemort's stomach like butter. It was rather ironic that the tool used to rid the world of the greatest dark wizard that ever lived was a mere mortal weapon._

_Voldemort fell to his knees grabbing onto his bloody stomach. He looked off into the bloody battlefield and smiled at the site that was before him. "You may have won the battle Potter, but it seems that I've won the war" and with those words he closed those cold dark eyes never to open them again._

_Harry reluctantly turned to look at what the Dark Lord was talking about, and to his shock and horror he saw the man he vowed to love and protect in the arms of one of Voldemort's vampires. Harry rushed over to Draco, hopeful that he wasn't too late, but alas he was. Draco had already drunk the vampire's cold dark blood. There was nothing Harry could do to save him. In a fit of pure fury Harry grabbed that vampires head in his hands and easily snapped the vile creature neck like a twig. He knelt down next to Draco's lifeless body clutching him in his arms. He cried and cried. If he could have just been there sooner._

_They buried Draco and all the other poor souls that died during the battle. Harry knew that Draco would rise in the next few nights, but he just couldn't collect the courage to do what he knew he had to do. On some subconscious level he wanted Draco to come back, he wasn't ready to let go of him yet. He loved Draco; He needed Draco. He was making a huge mistake. Two nights later, Draco did rise, but he wasn't his old self. He was cold and calculating. He had a thirst for blood and a love for killing. The Draco Harry knew would never be again._

Harry couldn't kill Draco then, but he was determined to do so now. He understands now that Draco's soul would never be at rest until the vile creature that was standing before him was taken out of this world. Because Harry was too much of a coward to have done what he plans to do now, one of his best friends was taken from this world. Hermione Granger was killed by Draco Malfoy. Draco only killed her to taunt Harry. The Draco Harry knew was truly gone.

"You killed my best friend"

"I admit it was fun"

"I love you Draco, but this has to end"

"Awww…are we breaking up? But Hawwy I love you so much" mocked Draco in a child like voice. "So are we gunna do this or what?"

"Yes Draco, it's time"

Draco grabbed Harry and levitated him off the ground and against the back wall. He was just about to bite into Harry's neck when he felt a sting in his side. They both suddenly fell crashing to the ground. Draco fell back clutching at his side. He pulled out the needle that was lodged uncomfortably there.

"It's a serum derived from holy water, and it was injected into your system. You'll be dead in a few seconds"

"H-Harry" cried Draco

"I'm sorry love, Goodbye" Harry's tears were smearing all over his glasses. He looked into Draco's eyes for the last time before his form fell limp onto the ground before Harry's feet.

Harry fell to his knees and cried into his hands. He was alone in the world. He had lost the only person that ever made him feel whole. He felt so empty and lost. He knew what he was going to do. He was ready for this. He had done all he was set to accomplish. The world was safe to go on without him; he just wouldn't go on without Draco. Harry went into his pocket and took out the small vile filled with yellow liquid. He didn't even think twice as he placed the round tip onto his lips and slowly consumed it's content. Harry looked down on Draco's beautiful face. It was very deceiving to be so angelic and yet to have been a monstrous killer. He was glad to have saved Draco's soul from being damned. Harry felt the poison taking affect, so he laid holding Draco's forgiving formed and kissed his lips one last time.

"Don't worry my love, we'll be together again" with that Harry closed his eyes and let eternal sleep take over. It was such a sight to see. Both boys lay dead in each other's arms, but if you looked closely they had smiles placed on their faces. They were together, but for eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well crazy me. I originally wrote this as an assignment for a myths and legends class in school. The assignment was to write a vampire story and I chose to write a Harry/Draco one. I figured it was killing two birds with one stone, since I had to write another one shot. Anyway I hope u enjoyed reading it, the whole one person that I'm sure stumbled upon this. Thank you. Please read and review, since I am a new writer and I need all the criticism I can get, just don't be too mean. My fragile heart might not be able to take it, lol R&R people!


End file.
